


Provisions in a Skin Tight Dress

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Series: Thirty Minutes [5]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, One Shot, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: There's a fatal accident in town and David takes advantage of it.





	Provisions in a Skin Tight Dress

Lunar madness was rumored for the reason behind the deadly car accident. People were crowded on the sidewalks and police lights flashed in the night. Crime tape was set up to keep the public away as officials investigated the grisly scene which took the lives of both drivers and the passengers involved. It had been some time since David saw so many humans gathered in this part of town during this hour, and admittedly it made the night anything but boring.

A stunning woman with dark brown hair and vivid green eyes caught his attention. She was among the group of onlookers, but the way she dressed made her stand out right away. She wore a tight black dress that she might as well have been poured into, along with high tapering heels. She either come from some movie star’s luxurious party, or she was a street walker. Either way, he never saw her before and suspected she was new in town. David thought it was perfect timing. The smell of spilled blood oozing from the recently departed was tugging on his senses. He needed something fresh to consume.

He stood across the street, away from much of the action, and waited for the woman to make a move. He was a patient individual, and would wait for however long it would take.

Luck was on his side. Minutes later, the woman turned her back to the scene and started making her way out of the gathering. When she broke through, she happened to look over at David and their eyes made contact.

_Come here._

She heard his voice in her head and was alarmed. She wanted to look away, but she heard his command a second time, and it was this time around that she found herself compelled to go to him. The memory of his telepathic command had been wiped out of her mind in an instant as David’s implanted suggestion took effect. Sheer confidence radiated from her very being as she came closer. David nodded back, because he knew she thought she found herself a prize winning client. Meanwhile everyone else was too transfixed on the possibility of seeing the dead bodies being removed from the wreckage. Nobody will notice the green eyed vixen’s disappearance.

He stepped into the darkness of a nearby alley, concealing himself in the shadows. The woman didn’t think twice about following him, nor did she hold back with the words that came out of her mouth.

“Got anything underneath that jacket of yours?”

David chuckled as he gently took her by her upper arm and pulled her up against him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he asked as he peered down at her face. It was a virtually flawless one even with the layers of makeup. Her arms snaked their way around his waist before boldly reaching down to grab his ass; someone didn’t want to waste any time with small talk, which suited him just fine because he was feeling the same way. “Care to show me what you’re **_not_** wearing under that dress?”

Her thoughts were unremorseful as she imagined herself getting down on her knees and pleasuring him with her talented mouth. David could see she was damn good at what she did, no matter what town she drifted in and out of.

“As if the cops don’t have enough on their hands just a few feet away,” she replied without shame while preparing to slip a hand beneath his pants. “I like your style, hon.”

David’s gloved hands were now gripping both of her arms as their bodies continued to touch. She was, without question, attractive and poised, shaped and strengthened by whatever struggles she endured when she was younger. Too bad it didn’t make her any smarter. He glanced over her head at the flashing lights before giving her his undivided attention.

“What can I say? I live for the thrill,” he told her before his blue eyes took on an unnerving yellow glow. His face twisted and contorted until it was anything but human. Sharp fangs sprang out of his mouth as he revealed a sinister sneer.

The woman instantly turned pale and she had no time to scream. David pinned her against the wall and buried his teeth into her throat. Her body involuntarily jerked but even her most violent kicks and slaps were no match for a hungry vampire’s strength. The appetizing, coppery taste of her life force was a relief to take in.

Back out on the streets, an officer on a megaphone ordered the crowd to keep back. David couldn’t help but laugh even with blood dripping down his victim’s neck and skin tight outfit. Would those idiots in uniforms even know they would have another body on their hands so close by? Humans were plentiful and quite stupid, but so long as they continued to provide for the likes of him and his family, who was he to complain?

The people of Santa Carla had so much to offer in life, death, and in-between.


End file.
